Stian
Introduction Stian Lund is a Norwegian who currently studies Data & Electronics in Skarnes Videregående Skole. Unlike others, he did not meet Trong physically but instead through Dimitri online. From there on, Stian and Trong became friends with each other. He is a very sensitive person with a huge depression. The cause of this is currently unknown as no evidence has been revealed. Calez leaves his squad Calez was on a team with Stian, Ryan, Leffy and 1 unknown player for a short period of time. During this time, they would play scrims and practice against other teams to enter tournaments. Unfortunately one point during some days after greeting Trong, Dimitri left the team for some unknown reasons. It was rumored that it was probably internal issues. Grieving and mourning of his beloved one (Fictional) Stian was together with his beloved girlfriend who had been together for over 10 years. They were planning to get married soon and had a healthy relationship throughout the years. But after one night which changed his life forever, was his wife who recently got died after facing fatal injuries. She got her fatal injuries from a person who killed her for mysterious reasons. This left him in a deep depression, mourning his dead girlfriend for almost 3 years. He was never able to move on with his life because he thought "she was the only one" for him. Time went and Stian decided to find his vengenance rather than keep mourning her, so she can finally rest in peace. He contacted Trong which had alot of contacts where he could train himself and face his girlfriends killer. Eventually he joined the year of the ratsu clan and started to train with his doygle and sword. He is now currently a henchman for the leader of the clan whilst finding the killer of his girlfriend. Abilities Stian practiced his fighting and shooting skills alone without attending any millitary academies. Making him lack army experience and harder for them to fight against high-grade enemies with dangerous fighting techniques. His primary choice of weapon is his Doygle (Desert Eagle) and Nichirin Blade. Has a crushing blow for both throws (31% DMG) if the previous throw grab was a "escape failed". Stian has three different variations which are based on his weapons of choice. Dogyle Shot (Doygle Shot - BF4) - (Dogyle Shot AIR - BF4) - (Doygle Shot Twice - BF4-AMP) Stian will draw his Dogyle and shot one bullet at his opponent which deals 12% DMG. This has alot of startup frames but does great chip damage. You can also shoot while mid-air with no slow startup frames. Amplifying this will result in Stian shooting one more, but low. Take notes that this attack cannot be amplified on air. Sword Stabbing (Sword Stabbing - DB1) - (Sword Stabbing Extended - DB1-AMP) Stian will draw his sword and stab his opponent multiple times. This attack is a command grab (throw) and does 13% DMG. A crushing blow will occur if the opponent has been stabbed (with amplify) more than three times, this does twice the damage - 26% DMG. Amplifying it will extend the stabbing. Nichirin Welder (Variation 1)' Allows Stian to use more of his Nichrin Blade, sword fighting skills and change colors based on the situation. '''Nichirin Sword Color Change (Nichirin Sword Color Stance THUNDER - DB1) ' '(Nichirin Sword Color Stance FLAME - DB1, D) ' '(Nichirin Sword Color Stance WATER - DB1, F) ' '(Nichirin Sword Color Stance LOVE - DB1, U) ' '(Nichirin Sword Color Stance WIND - DB1, B) Stian has a stance which enables him to change color and element on his nichrin sword. Each element provides different abilities. Each element will last about 15 seconds. Although be beware that this will use one offensive bar for each element change. Take also notes that the effects will only be affected using the sword and not his netural attacks. Thunder will increase damage on all attacks by 2% DMG. Flame will deal damage over-time during netural sword attacks. Water will cause Stian to land faster after getting hit, making it harder for the opponent to perform combos. Love will increase Stian's health bar by 0.1% HP everytime he hits the opponent. Wind will increase knockback scaling which makes him safe on all attacks. Rolling Sword DOYGLE SHOT (Rolling Sword - BF4) - (Rolling Sword Twice - BF4-AMP) Stian will throw his sword in a spinning fashion. This attack is a mid which does 11% DMG. Amplifying it will make him throw twice. Rolling Thunder (Sword Spin - DB2) Stian jumps and spins himself with the sword while having fast speed. Hired Gun (Variation 2) The Dogyle specialist is now allowed to utilize his dangerous hand cannon skills to the fullest along with radial hand-to-hand combat. Doygle Stance (Doygle Stance - BF1) (Doygle Stance Retreat STANCE - Cancel) (Doygle Stance Forward STANCE - 1) (Doygle Stance Backwards STANCE - 2) (Doygle Stance Air-Whippin STANCE - 3) (Doygle Stance Deflect STANCE - 4 > to shot any projectiles) Stian enters into a stance where he draws his doygle. You can choose between different options for his stance. Doygle Stance Retreat will cancel his stance and return back to netural, although this does have negative frames. Doygle Stance Forward will shoot his opponent twice while dashing forward. Doygle Stance Backwards will shoot his opponent twice while dashing backwards. Doygle Stance Air-Whippin will shoot his opponent and cause them to be airborne, allowing for extended combos. Take note this only works only if the opponent is close. Doygle Stance Deflect will deflect all projectiles being thrown against him, although he has to shoot them himself and not automatically. Tackle Shots (Tackle Shots - DFB1) Stian will tackle his opponent to the ground and then proceed to shoot them while stunned, dealing 13% DMG. This is a command grab (throw). Amplifying it will extend the attack, and also has a crushing blow (amplify only) if done more than 5 times - 18% DMG. Slippery Slide (Slippery Slide - BF3) Stian will do a low slide which will cause the opponent to fall and trip over him. This does 5% DMG. Revenge (Variation 3)